


Songbird

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: oneshot au where will survives and hannibal doesn't.-trigger warnings for suicide and gun violence.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance for the sadness.

   Will wakes up to a steady beeping. He registers a presence right before his eyes open, and feels a hand on his. 

 

   "You're a hero, Will." Alana whispers quietly. "You killed Hannibal." At those words, his stomach drops. Alana mistakes his grief for guilt and reassures him that it was the right thing to do.

 

   Will never intended to survive that, but secretly, he had hoped that Hannibal would.

 

   It wasn't the right thing to do.

 

-

 

   The next week, Will is discharged. His house is just as he remembers, but somehow, it's colder. Winston is still there, as always. The empath considers it a small blessing. 

 

   Mere days after he returns home, there's a small crate of records, and a record player that is worn but still usable. Will's instantly reminded of Hannibal, and his heart aches.

 

   He plugs the turntable in and plucks an unlabeled record off the top. In the process of taking it out, a small card flutters to the floor. Will freezes, picking it up. 

 

   It's one of Hannibal's business cards, and Will is stuck between laughter and tears. The message is clear for once, free of a game or analysis. It is practically nothing, yet it's everything.

 

_'Goodbye, Will.'_

 

   Will puts the record away and unplugs the turntable before tucking the note away in a safe place.

 

-

 

   Almost a month passes before Jack bothers him again. Will doesn't think twenty-nine days is enough. Jack asks for his opinions. Will sends in his resignation. Hannibal's money gets cleared as real and not stolen, and so Will becomes rich, not that he ever wanted fortune.

 

   He eventually plugs in the turntable again, feeling he owes it to Hannibal. He finds an empty slip for a single of Fleetwood Mac. It's so damaged that he can't figure out the song, but he recognizes it to be the cover for their album 'Rumors'. His mother had loved it, and he vaguely remembers it from his childhood.

 

   Will suddenly feels that he should listen to that unknown record soon. Maybe it belongs in the empty slip.

 

-

 

   The next day, Alana texts Will to let him know that Hannibal's body has been found. Will thanks her and shuts his phone off, reaching for the record crate.

 

   He gently puts the record on, then maneuvers the needle onto it, laying back on his bed.

 

_For you, there'll be no more crying._

 

   Will's heart clenches. He misses Hannibal so much that it hurts.

 

_For you, the sun will be shining._

 

   He's ashamed to admit it, but he doesn't see the purpose of sunshine without Hannibal. His mind is still a dangerous place, even with the encephalitis gone.

 

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

 

   Quite a few people had known what Hannibal was. The majority died shortly after, and the select one or two that didn't kept him at arm's length. Will knew what he was. He knew what Will was. Still, neither of them had ever flinched at the other. Now, Will was alone.

 

_To you, I'll give the world._

 

   Hannibal would have destroyed the whole world for him, yet Will's world felt like it was over for a long while when Abigail died. 

 

_To you, I'll never be cold._

 

   Will chokes back a laugh. Hannibal had been cold to everyone. It'd taken so long to break through the ice, but the brunet had felt complete once he managed it.

 

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

 

   When Hannibal got caught, Will knew that life itself was over. It'd been a long time since he'd attempted suicide, but if he couldn't be with Hannibal, then he simply didn't want to be.

 

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

 

   They'd never said 'I love you.' Not exactly. It was in the way they interacted. The way they smiled. The way they _were_.

 

_And I wish you all the love in the world._

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

 

   Will sits up suddenly, searching for something specific. He had a few guns, but he felt the FBI-standard issue handheld would do well.

 

_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score_

 

   "I'm so sorry, Hannibal."

 

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

 

   "I love you."

 

_Like never before, like never before, like never before_

 

    Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend, and i've never seen hannibal (whoops). please be gentle with me, i tried.


End file.
